Lose Me
by Renate Adelheid
Summary: Kehilangan seseorang? Pasti sakit, bukan? / "Seandainya kau kehilangan diriku untuk selamanya, rasanya seperti apa?" / My first-published-fict / Warning inside / Mind to RnR?


"_Kiku-_kun…_._"

"Nan desuka?"

"_Seandainya kau kehilangan diriku untuk selamanya, rasanya seperti apa?"_

_._

_._

_._

_.:Lose Me:. _

_Hetalia : Axis Powers© Hidekaz Himaruya _

_[Republish from "Lost Me"] _

_Beware, this is my first-published-fict(?), contains death chara, blooming typo(s), absurd plot, human names, penyimpangan dari sejarah, alternate universe and a sparkle of OOC(maybe) _

_JapTai, slight JapFem!Nesia _

_A/N : italics are past or someone's mind. _

_Don't like? Don't read. _

.

.

.

_:Someone's Point of View: _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Hari ini.

Hari dimana aku mengatakan padamu bahwa kita tak bisa pulang bersama, padahal jelas – jelas saat ini aku menguntitmu diam – diam.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu bahwa tindakan ini adalah suatu tindakan yang amat-sangat-konyol, dan nekat.

Bermodalkan kenekatan dalam diriku, aku mencoba untuk merekam setiap gerakanmu. Membuat suatu film dokumenter tentang dirimu, Honda Kiku. Dan sepertinya, kegiatan ini akan menjadi kegiatan paling berkesan. Betul tidak?

Mengapa aku melakukan ini?

_Karena aku tidak mempunyai cara lain untuk sekedar 'mengawetkan' dirimu dalam kenangan hidupku. _

"Kiku!" Suara seorang laki–laki terdengar memanggilmu dari kejauhan. Itu Gilbert. Temanmu di klub seni. "Apa kau akan pulang sekarang? Kenapa sendirian? Kemana Mei?"

Aku mengarahkan _handycam _pemberian Yong Soo tahun lalu di tangan kananku dari celah batang sebuah pohon _plum_ yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatmu berdiri saat ini. Tak bisa sedikitpun merekam wajahmu karena kau berdiri membelakangi diriku.

"_Ha'i,"_ kau mengangguk. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi, Gilbert-_san_?"

"Sebentar," terlihat Gilbert menekan–nekan tombol di ponselnya, lalu berbicara singkat dengan seseorang. Cukup singkat. Tak lama, ia memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke saku jas seragam sekolahnya, lalu kembali berbicara padamu, "Apa kau masih ingat dengan perkataanku tentang siswi baru yang ingin berkenalan denganmu itu? _Mein Gott, _tolong tunggu sebentar ya! Selagi tidak ada Mei di sini, hehe!"

_Jleb _

Sisi kiri yang terdalam dari hati kecilku sedikit mencelos, kalimat terakhir seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt yang katanya _awesome_ itu sedikit menghantamku.

Aku berusaha tetap fokus. _Handycam_ di tanganku seakan tak berhenti memandangmu ketika tak lama setelah itu aku melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang cantik. Postur semampai dengan lekuk – lekuk yang memukau, rambut hitamnya yang panjang, dan terlihat ada lesung di pipinya saat ia tersenyum ke arahmu.

Senyum yang manis. Manis sekali.

Dia datang dari arah koridor barat sekolah kita, memasuki daerah sorotan kamera dari arah kanan, ketika akan bergabung denganmu dan Gilbert. Kemudian, dengan malu – malu, dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Menjabat tanganmu.

"K-kirana. Kirana Kusnapaharani." ujarnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Dan seandainya bila aku berdiri di pohon yang lebih jauh, suaranya pasti tak terdengar.

Kulihat tangan kananmu bergerak menyambutnya. Bergerak dengan menggenggam tangannya, dan barangkali dengan senyum lembutmu yang luar biasa kerennya itu. Bisa kutebak, pasti saat ini dada gadis itu sedang berdetak dengan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pipinya yang mulus itu pasti sedang memanas. Terbukti dengan akurat, karena setelah prosesi jabat tangan yang manis itu ia terlihat tertunduk malu.

"... Kurasa baru kali ini ada gadis sepertimu yang cukup berani meminta berkenalan denganku," ujarmu singkat dengan nada heran.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, dan sedikit tersipu.

"Hm… Tidakkah kalian saling menukar nomor ponsel kalian?" Gilbert menjadi penengah.

"Betul juga. Aku sampai lupa. Jadi, apa kau mau mencatatnya?" tanyamu dengan herannya. "Lima…"

"E-eh! T-tunggu!" Kirana, setelah menepuk dahinya, terburu–buru mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengetik deretan nomor yang kau diktekan.

Polos sekali, bukan? Kalau aku berada di posisimu, aku akan langsung menjadikannya nominasi gadis terbaik untuk kencan di malam minggu ini.

Dan sekarang, aku jadi tahu mengapa selama ini kau tak pernah terlihat menyukaiku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kusnapaharani-_san_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Gomenasai, _aku harus pulang lebih dulu, karena sebentar lagi masih ada urusan yang menunggu. _Sumimasen_."

Aku tidak betul–betul melihatnya, tapi kemungkinan terbesar, kau tersenyum singkat padanya. Lalu setelah berpamitan, kau berjalan ke arah kiri dengan sedikit tergesa–gesa.

Kuarahkan kamera pada Gilbert dan Kirana. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas, Gilbert melompat–lompat di tempatnya berdiri dengan sedikit norak sembari mengguncang–guncangkan bahu Kirana, sementara Kirana tetap tertunduk. Kuperbesar sedikit tampilan gambar pada _handycam_, supaya terfokus pada ekspresinya saat ini.

Dia merona? Apa aku tidak salah?

Oh tidak. Sepertinya kau baru saja mencuri hati seorang siswi baru di sekolah kita, Kiku-_kun. _

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, film dokumenter hasil rekamanku tentang kejadian akhir–akhir ini sudah jadi. Tak kusangka, film ini tidak hanya berisi tentang dirimu seorang. Aku mencampurnya dengan beberapa video Kirana, juga rekaman isi hatiku sendiri. Selama dua minggu, aku terpaksa absen dari sekolah. Aku sedikit mengurung diri di kamarku, berbekal sedikit pengetahuan dari Yong Soo-yang kupaksa untuk mengajariku, aku mengedit, dan memberi sentuhan efek pada kumpulan video itu agar terasa seperti sebuah film sungguhan.

Sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu, pagi ini aku kembali mengurung diri di kamarku, dan tak ada yang tahu aku berada di sini. Bosan karena tugas–tugas sekolah sudah selesai dan tak ada tumpukan pekerjaan dari Long hari ini, kunyalakan _laptop_ bercorak _plum_ milikku.

Aku menonton film dokumenter itu, lagi.

"_Konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Honda Kiku desu. Nippon-koku kara kimashita. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," _ujar gambar bergerakmu di layar _laptop_.

Aku tersenyum kikuk. Aku sangat suka dengan bagian ini. Satu–satunya adegan berharga yang kuambil terang–terangan, dimana waktu itu aku sedikit memaksamu untuk memberikan salam perkenalan sesopan mungkin, seperti saat pertama kali kau memasuki _Hetalia Gakuen_, sekolah kita.

"_Lalu?" _suaraku terdengar.

"_Lalu bagaimana, Mei-_chan_?" _

"_Ya lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi, bodoh!" _

"… _Aku …" _kau terlihat menatap kamera, lama. "_Aku harus berkata apa?" _

"_Ya Tuhan. Demi alis seorang Arthur yang menjadi botak dan Yong Soo bertobat, aku bisa mati tertawa. Pfft. " _aku terlihat menggigit bibir bawahku, mencoba untuk menahan satu katapun yang menyiratkan makna tertulis bahwa aku sedang tertawa.

"_Sudah, Mei-_chan_! Matikan!" _

"_Sayang, Kiku-_kun, '_kan lagi seru – serunya …" _

"_M-mei-_chan_! Kubilang, matikan! Mei-_chan_!" _

Gambar bergerak–gerak. Terlihat sepotong adegan dimana aku berlari sambil terkikik dan layar terlihat terguncang–guncang karena tidak stabil. Saat itu, kau terlihat mengejarku, mengelilingi ruang keluarga di rumahku, naik-turun tangga, dan kejar–kejaran dengan berjingkat ketika melewati kamar Yao. Di satu sisi, kau terlihat malu, dan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak nyamanmu itu, dan di satu sisi yang lain kau terlihat amat-sangat-memohon agar rekaman bodohmu itu dihapus. Masih terbahak, aku _masih_ saja terus berlari. Menyelamatkan diri dari kejaranmu, dan menyelamatkan video itu.

"_Kyahahaha!" _

Dan adegan pun berganti.

Aku masih tersenyum sendiri disaat tiba–tiba ponselku berdering. Dahiku mengernyit heran. Sedikit—bukan. Aku sangat terkejut saat membaca nama yang tertera di nama pemanggil.

**Ume no Kiku**—_calling? _

"Ah, _wu_-"

"_Moshi-moshi_? Mei-_chan_? Mengapa dari dua hari yang lalu ponselmu tidak aktif? Mengapa?"

Hatiku tercekat. Sebenarnya, ponselku sudah tidak aktif sejak lima hari yang lalu dan aku tak berani menaruh harapan bahwa kau akan mencariku. Bukankah sedari dulu sosokku di matamu tetap sama, Kiku-_kun_? Tidak penting, bukan?

Dan bukankah perasaanku masih bertepuk sebelah tangan padamu?

"Mei- _chan_? Akhir–akhir ini kau dimana? Tidak tahukah kau, kalau di sini aku menunggumu untuk menghentikan kebiasaan Yong Soo yang terulang lagi? Dan saat ini, ia sedang mengejar –ngejarku lagi. _Ore o tasukette, _Mei-_chan_!" jelasmu panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam, berusaha kuat supaya mataku yang berkaca–kaca ini tidak meneteskan setetespun air mata. "Jadi, segawat itukah?"

"Apa?"

"T-tidak jadi. Haha," dan air mataku menetes. Kuusahakan agar kau tidak mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Sebagai informasi, Kirana memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, Mei-_chan_. Ia lebih memilih Govert dari kelas matematika dibanding diriku," sejenak, suara decihanmu terdengar. "Ah, iya, jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Mei-_chan_. Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang berjalan – jalan dengan _gé_ Yao. Soal Yong Soo, bukannya masih ada Long, _gé _Chao, dan _jié_ Lien di rumah? Mereka masih bisa mengobati Yong Soo, dan menolongmu …"

"Tetapi yang bisa menyelamatkan aku dari Yong Soo adalah kau, Mei-_chan_."

_Tes _

Akhirnya, aku benar–benar menangis. Kupandangi layar _laptop_ yang cukup memburam karena terhalang air mata. Meskipun samar, aku masih ingat adegan yang saat ini diputar di film.

Adegan dimana kau dan Kirana sedang makan siang, berdua, dan Kirana memegang tanganmu dengan mesra.

Dan seketika, hatiku perih. Seakan membentuk kubangan besar yang menganga dan menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Sampai sekarang, kau tetap memanggil diriku dengan akhiran "-_chan" _di belakang nama kecilku, tidak seperti Kirana yang kau panggil dengan sebutan Kirana, tanpa akhiran apapun di belakang namanya. Namun tak masalah. Aku suka dipanggil apa saja. Karena yang terpenting adalah fakta bahwa aku masih ada, walaupun hanya setitik debu di duniamu.

"Mei, ayo dimakan dulu buburnya, _aru _…"

Suara Yao mengagetkan lamunanku. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya pria yang biasa kujahili itu menyodorkanku makanan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lemah, menolak untuk memakan makanan itu. Bukannya berniat untuk bermanja–manja dan merepotkan Yao, hanya saja selera makanku berkurang drastis sejak berada di tempat ini. Makanan yang disuguhkan hanya berupa bubur dingin-dan hambar. Ketimbang tidak bisa menelan makanan selembut ini, lebih baik aku disuntik dengan jarum suntik yang panjang dan tajam.

Aku kembali menatap bosan kamar bernuansa putih yang kutempati untuk sementara ini. Sangat membosankan. Tempat yang hambar, tanpa warna, dan berbau obat–obatan ini seakan membuatku mual disamping merasa tidak betah juga.

"Mei, _aru …_" katanya sambil mengelus rambutku dan menatapku dengan sendu, "Kutebak sekarang kau sedang merindukan sekolahmu ya, _aru _…"

"Siang tadi, Kiku meneleponku, _aru …_" lanjut Yao, "Dia menanyakan kau ada dimana, dan kurasa dia merindukanmu, _aru_."

"Tidak mungkin," tukasku. "Habisnya Kiku sudah mempunyai seorang pacar yang cantik di sisinya, Yao …"

"Begitukah, _aru?_ Tadi dia tidak menceritakan hal itu padaku. Rupanya dia sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan ya, Mei-_aru_?"

"Kau betul juga." Aku terkekeh, "Tapi kurasa, memang setiap orang butuh pacar, Yao."

Yao ikut terkekeh, "Butuh ya, _aru_? Aku baru tahu kalau mempunyai pacar adalah suatu kebutuhan, _aru_."

Aku termenung dengan tatapan kosong, teringat bahwa sampai saat ini kebutuhan akan mempunyai pacar belum muncul di benakku. Karena menurutku, dengan memikirkanmu, mendoakanmu, dan mengingatmu rasanya jauh lebih indah daripada punya pacar.

_Dan tentu saja, Kirana berbeda jauh denganku. _

Semuanya tahu bahwa kau adalah salah satu murid populer di sekolah kita, Kiku. Dan Kirana adalah satu–satunya gadis pemberani yang dengan sabarnya mendekati dirimu terlebih dahulu.

Bukti? Hehe, kurasa aku mempunyai cukup banyak bukti tentang kisah cinta kalian berdua. Sejak awal perkenalan, pendekatan, hingga momen di malam yang basah itu. Malam dimana aku melihat Kirana terisak dan memelukmu dari belakang pada hujan deras yang seakan tak terasa dinginnya itu. Keesokan harinya, aku langsung mendengar kau telah berpacaran dengan Kirana dan dua minggu kemudian, aku mendengar bahwa hubunganmu dengannya telah kandas karena Kirana memilih Govert van Djirk. Astaga.

"Mei, _aru_? Kau melamun ya, _aru_?" Yao kembali mengelus rambutku.

Lama, dipandanginya aku dengan tatapan yang sendu dari kedua bola matanya itu. Dari raut wajahnya, aku tahu apa yang Yao pikirkan, namun aku berusaha untuk memberikan senyuman di hadapannya.

Tak lama, Yao merengkuhku. Mendekapku erat sekali. Dapat kudengar isakan di sela–sela bisikannya yang lirih.

"… Mei, kau adalah adik perempuanku yang paling kusayang, _aru _…"

Perlahan, aku membalas pelukan Yao. Tanpa isakan maupun air mata yang meleleh di pipiku. Bahkan ketika aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di ulu hatiku, aku semakin mempererat pelukanku pada Yao. Dapat kurasakan likuid kental berwarna merah itu mengalir dari hidungku.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yao …"

Dan kemudian, pandanganku _blur_.

.

.

_:Normal Point of View:_

_. _

_. _

_-Konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Honda Kiku desu. Nippon-koku kara kimashita. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. _

Seorang Honda Kiku terlihat berlari sendirian di lorong sebuah rumah sakit. Penampilannya acak–acakan dengan peluh yang membasahi pelipis dan sebagian rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan-tidak seperti biasanya.

Sore ini, Yao meneleponnya, memberitahunya dengan nada panik bahwa gadis bernama Xiao Mei itu sedang kritis dan mengalami koma.

_Mei-_chan_, kenapa harus seperti ini? _

Kiku mengutuk Mei yang tidak memberitahunya sejak jauh–jauh hari bahwa dia sedang sakit dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menjadi tidak peka pada keadaan gadis itu. Selama dua minggu, Kiku hanya berpikir Mei sedang bersenang–senang entah dimana, seperti yang biasa gadis itu lakukan ketika ia tidak berniat masuk sekolah.

_Mei-_chan …

.

.

.

"_Kiku-_kun_," panggil Mei. _

"Nan desuka?" _Kiku melirik Mei, sekilas, lalu kembali menulis di buku catatannya. _

"_Seandainya kau kehilangan diriku untuk selamanya, rasanya seperti apa?" _

"_Hn?" kata Kiku, sembari menatap gadis itu, heran. "Entahlah. Mungkin akan terasa biasa saja." _

_Mei terdiam, merasakan sedikit nyeri di hati kecilnya. _

"_Eh? Lalu, seandainya aku mati muda dan jadi hantu penasaran, rasanya bagaimana?" _

"_Kau tidak akan menjadi hantu penasaran, Mei-_chan_. Aku jamin," kilah Kiku, "Lagipula, jalan hidupmu masih panjang. Kau tidak akan mati muda, Mei-_chan_," lanjutnya. _

"_Begitukah?" Mei terkekeh. _

"_Iya." Kiku berhenti menggoreskan sebatang pensil itu di buku catatannya, "Mau membantuku mengecek ejaannya?" _

_Mei tersenyum. _

"_Tentu." _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Kiku tiba di ruangan _Intensive Care Unit_ dengan nafas tersengal–sengal. Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika menemukan sahabat baiknya yang tersayang itu terbaring lemah dengan berbagai selang di tubuhnya.

Kiku menghampiri Mei. Dengan perlahan, digenggamnya salah satu pergelangan gadis itu yang tidak disemati selang infus selagi Yao tidak ada di sini. Tidak ada respon.

"Mei-_chan _…" panggilnya lirih. "Sudah lama ya?"

.

.

.

"Kiku_, _aku menemukan ini di samping ranjang Mei sewaktu aku akan membersihkan laci mejanya tadi," ujar Lien, saudara Mei, sembari menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kiku, "Apa ini punyamu? Atau punya Mei?"

Kiku mengernyit heran, memandangi benda yang diberikan padanya itu.

Sebuah kotak bertuliskan "_Kiku to Ume"_ dengan sekeping CD di dalamnya.

"Sepertinya punya Mei-_chan_, Lien. Tapi aku ingin melihat seperti apa isinya."

.

.

.

Sore itu, langit sedang menahan air matanya ketika Kiku datang dan membawakan Mei bunga _plum _dengan krisan kesukaannya dan Mei. Kiku berlutut dan berusaha tersenyum manis dengan mata yang sedikit berkilat. Selama setahun, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

"_Ara ..._ Langitnya cengeng ya, Mei-_chan." _Kiku menengadah. "Habisnya sebentar lagi ia akan menangis …"

Mungkin langit sedang merasa sendu di atas sana, ataupun melimpahkan semua kerinduannya akan bertemunya mereka berdua. Kiku sendiri berusaha sangat keras agar tidak ikut merasa sendu. Ketika perlahan–lahan rintik–rintik tangisan mulai terasa dan membasahi rambut serta pakaiannya, kedua mata _dark-hazel_ miliknya mulai berkaca–kaca.

Tak lama, likuid bening yang masih hangat itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, menuju ke pipinya.

Hujan yang gerimis itu membuat bunga–bunga yang tadi ditaburkan Kiku menjadi basah dan sedikit bercampur dengan tanah. Nisan dari batu pualam berwarna putih yang tadinya bersih kini sedikit kotor karena terciprat lumpur.

Kiku mengusap batu nisan itu lamat–lamat, lalu menatap tanda nama di sana lekat–lekat. Perlahan, di senderkannya sisi kanan tubuhnya agar bersentuhan dengan batu nisan itu.

.

.

.

_Kiku menggenggam jemari Mei yang baru saja terbangun dari komanya tiga bulan kemudian. Kemudian, keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum dalam waktu yang lama. _

"_Mei-_chan, _kalau kau tertidur lama seperti itu, kau menjadi semakin mirip dengan _sleeping beauty _yang sering diceritakan Arthur-_san _ya …" Kiku tertawa pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan dan mengganggu Mei. _

_Mei ikut tertawa. Namun, tak lama, barisan air mata merembes ke alas kepalanya. Kemudian, gadis itu menarik nafasnya, panjang-seolah bersiap untuk mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang panjang. _

"_Seandainya kau kehilangan diriku untuk selamanya ... rasanya seperti … apa?" tanya Mei, lemah. _

_Kiku merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Hatinya berusaha untuk mencari jawaban di bagian yang terdalam. _

"Wakaranai …" _jawabnya kemudian, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kau meninggalkanku, Mei-_chan …"

_Kemudian, nafas Kiku sedikit tertahan. Mei yang melihat Kiku hanya tersenyum lemah di tempat tidurnya. _

"_Begitu rupanya …" Mei tersenyum lagi. _

_Lima detik dari perkataan terakhirnya, Mei menghembuskan nafasnya dengan begitu pelan. Telapak tangan Kiku bergerak perlahan, mengusap kening dan anak rambut gadis itu. Di saat yang sama, Kiku merasakan ruangan itu menjadi lebih dingin. Hening. _

"_Aku … duluan ya, Kiku-_kun …"

_Hati Kiku mencelos ketika menatap lekat–lekat mata Mei. Kedua mata itu berkedip pelan dengan lemahnya, sekali lagi. _

"_Mei-_chan …"

_Kemudian, kedua mata Mei terpejam. Terpejam dan tak terbuka lagi. Melihat itu, Kiku merasakan sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Seketika, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia langsung merengkuh tubuh rapuh Mei yang sudah tak bergerak lagi, tak peduli dengan suara–suara isakan orang lain di ruangan Mei. _

"… _Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakannya, Mei-_chan …"

.

.

.

Sampai saat ini, terkadang, Kiku berharap bisa menemui Mei sekali lagi, entah dimana. Sekedar untuk menatap matanya lagi, ataupun menggenggam tangannya lagi. Kemudian, bila gadis itu bertanya, "_Seandainya kau kehilangan diriku untuk selamanya, rasanya seperti apa?"_ Kiku sudah tahu jawabannya.

_Aku akan sangat kesepian tanpamu, Mei-_chan …

"Baiklah, Mei-_chan_," Kiku mengusap batu nisan itu sekali lagi, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk. "Aku pulang dulu ya…" Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat beristirahat Mei dengan air muka yang semakin sendu.

"Kiku-_kun_? Kenapa ada di tempat ini?"

Kiku tersentak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menganggap suara itu adalah ilusi belaka.

"Kiku-_kun …" _sosok yang memanggil Kiku itu mendekat. "Kau tidak berniat untuk mengabaikan panggilan Mei yang manis ini, 'kan?"

"Kau-"

Kiku berbalik. Seketika matanya membulat saat melihat sosok ber-_qi pao_ merah jambu di hadapannya ini. Sosok gadis dengan senyum cerianya dan bunga _plum_ di rambutnya. Tak lama, ia langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu, dan membawanya ke dekapannya yang erat.

"Mei-_chan …" _katanya lirih, disertai dengan isakan yang pelan. "A-aku ..."

Mei terkekeh pelan, sembari mengusap punggung pemuda yang kini memeluknya. "Iya … Aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan dan aku memaafkanmu, Kiku-_kun_. Lagipula, aku merindukanmu."

Kiku melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan meninggalkan diriku lagi, Mei-_chan _…"

Mei tersenyum pelan.

"… Tentu saja ..."

.

_Owari _

.

**Author's (Absurd) Note : **

_**/mukul diri sendiri/ Wait, saya nggak lagi sakau kena puding cokelat sama mabok gegara minum yoghurt pas nulis geginian kan? **_

_**Oke, abaikan kalimat diatas. **_

_**Sebelumnya, thanks to Victoria Harrow yang sudah membantu saya dalam memberi pencerahan untuk mengoreksi fict yang (sangat) amburadul kayak gini. Thanks, senpai. **_

_**Tapi, tolong ampuni saya bila masih ada typo yang dengan awesome-nya lewat di fict ini ya? Ampuni saya! /sujud/ /gagituRin **_

_**#NP : ~Himitsu~ Mushoku no Chikai by Hatsune Miku, lalu Rigurito Meseeji by Kagamine Rin. Oke … KOK JELEB BANGET?! /GaadaYangNanyaRin **_

_**Naa, thanks for reading.. Mind to gimme some puddings of love a.k.a, review? **_

_**Danke Schön. Aufwidersehen~ (:3**_

_**Rinnie. **_

.

_Omake _

.

Yao menatap pilu foto di hadapannya ini. Sesekali, ia merogoh saputangan di saku bajunya untuk menyeka deretan air mata yang terus meleleh di pipinya.

"Kiku, _aru …_" bisiknya dengan nada lirih. "Kenapa kau juga ikut meninggalkan kita semua, _aru_?"

.

.

.


End file.
